


Just a fantasy

by alleydetour



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleydetour/pseuds/alleydetour
Summary: if they met each other as little kids





	Just a fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不负责任脑洞。现实无关，真人无关，实际上卡西父母对他非常好，而Gigi跟他父母之间的紧张关系比我能写得出来的严重得多，他父母大约不太适合为人父母。  
> 基本所有细节都没考据，尤其是时间点，胡来的，不过卡西到皇马和布冯离家时间确实很接近，卡西9岁多一点进皇马，布冯离开家的时候13，他俩三年四个月年龄差。

Gigi从学校回来的时候，Iker正在按照对方队里领头那个男孩的要求往前走。

“你看，往前站不就够得着了吗？要不你永远也扑不到我们的球。”他用脚拨着球往后退，Iker跟着他，维持着半蹲的准备姿势往前又挪了一点。

“再过来一点。”

Iker抬头看他，露出一点戒备姿态，对方踩着球不动，于是Iker又往前挪了挪——他的确扑到了球，对方直接把球踢到了他身上，甚至没有等他站稳，Iker个子又还太小，被球带得几乎立即翻倒在地。

对面孩子的笑声没有真的爆发出来，Gigi翻过灌木丛冲进小球场，在领头那个的鼻子上砸了一拳。

他们不是第一次打架了。Gigi知道这男孩年龄比他还要大一点，但身高在他面前丝毫没有优势。对对手仁慈从来不是他的风格，那些孩子跑掉的时候他甚至还花了一会儿才回过神来——小球场地上有点血迹，刚刚可能有几个人的鼻子流了血，不过不包括他。

他只有额头上擦破了一点，这个街区的孩子早就没人敢惹他了，如果不是因为Iker……

他猛然回头去找Iker。

小家伙在场边无声无息地站着，手上还抱着那个球，刚刚被人恶意踢倒的时候都没有哭，这时候却哭得整个人都在微微发抖，只是咬住了嘴唇强忍着没有出声。

“Iker？”他赶紧蹲下去环住他，“受伤了吗？哪里疼？”

他小心地捏捏小孩手臂，Iker依然咬着嘴唇，轻轻摇了摇头。Gigi又想了想，试探着问：“让我抱抱好吗？”

Iker马上伸开手，他比同龄孩子还要瘦小一点，Gigi抱他毫不费力。Iker两只手一起环着他脖子，泪水浸过的小脸冰凉，亲吻却还是温热的，像蝴蝶扑闪着的翅膀。

“我没事。”他拍拍怀里的孩子，自觉已经是个大人了，“以后他们不会再来了。”

Iker不说话，侧过脸用自己脸颊贴在他额头伤口上，他已经没在哭了，但一言不发，仍然是难过极了的样子。

他一直不会哄（比自己更小的）孩子，只好抱着他晃晃，转移话题：“想去街上玩吗？”

其实他裤子很脏，手肘位置的衬衫袖子蹭破了，更别说额头上还伤了，无论如何不是适合上街去逛的样子，但Iker听见他说，很认真地侧头想了想，然后点了点头。Gigi摸摸自己裤兜，找到了前几天放在里面的一点零钱，他妈妈一直会给他钱，这样在父母和姐姐们都不在家的时候他就自己买点东西吃。

话说回来，自从Iker来了，这种其他人全都出门的情况再也没发生，他妈妈甚至会试图带Iker一起去比赛，虽然没实现过。有时候他也会想，是不是问题根本在他身上——他父母不是不喜欢照顾孩子，而只是不喜欢照顾他？

但他现在有Iker了。Gigi摇摇头，把不合时宜的想法赶开。棕色头发的西班牙孩子正趴在他肩上四处张望，Iker是全家的宠儿，连邻居都抢着来看他，可他只认Gigi一个人，没人说得清缘由。

“Gigi，”Iker按着他肩膀，在他手臂里扭过身子，“你能把我举高一点吗？去那棵树那里。”

他说话已经没有太多西班牙口音，不是两年前刚来时几乎听不懂家里人说话的状态了，只是因为正在换牙，听上去还是咬字不清。Gigi抱着他走过去，问：“你要做什么？”

“我想要叶子。”

他抱着他走到树下，然后把他举起来，让他稳稳地坐在自己肩膀上，Iker伸长了胳膊够到了叶子，小心地折了一截树枝下来。

“要叶子做什么？这种树到处都是的……哎不能吃！”Gigi瞪大了眼睛，“你饿了吗？饿了也不能吃……”

他没说完。Iker已经重新抱住他脖子，把嚼烂的叶子按在他额头伤口上。

“是橄榄。”他小声说，脸因为苦涩而皱成一团，Gigi甚至不知道他从哪儿知道这些的——他们明明几乎没分开过。“能治伤的，会好得快。”

 

那天他们在街上买了煎土豆和很多烤奶酪，并因此缺席了家里的晚餐。他妈妈应该已经看见了他脸上的伤，但一个字也没有问，只是怪他不该带着Iker出去乱吃东西，这可能会导致Iker长不高——就算不以他们家的标准，Iker也还是显得过分瘦小了一点。

他听着，不置可否，他妈妈也没有期待他回答，反倒是Iker在桌子对面看过来，忧虑都写在脸上，看得他只想笑。不，他是真的从来没有嫉妒过Iker，他的愤怒与他无关，甚至倒不如说，对Iker的关心大概是现在他和父母之间最重要的共通之处了。

晚上他写作业的时候Iker照例摸进来，坐在他背后床上安安静静地一句话也不说。Gigi怕他无聊，把自己的课本给他看，过了没多久就感觉到背后视线又凝聚起来。

Gigi并没有多么喜欢学校，但课程对他来说很容易，又写了两笔，干脆推开了本子转过身来。“Iker？”

Iker从床上跳下来，让他抱到腿上坐好，然后小声问：“你还疼吗？”

小孩心事重重的语气听得他终于扑哧一声笑了。“本来就不疼。”他伸手捏他脸，“倒是你，你今天吓死我了知不知道？我有好几年没见你这么哭过了。”

Iker任他捏着脸颊，有些难为情似的垂下眼睛，也笑起来。两年前Iker刚来这里的时候只有四岁，而Gigi回到父母家里也才两个月时间。两个小外来者似乎天然就要结成同盟，那时候Gigi成天戳他，摆弄他，逗他骗他，几乎所有把戏都能把Iker惹得大哭不止，然而无论恶作剧恶劣到什么地步，Iker哭起来仍然永远只会去找Gigi要抱。

一段时间以后Gigi才意识到Iker并不是他想象中的那么爱哭，其他人的举动在Iker这里并不会得到太多反应，他只是对来自Gigi的欺负特别敏感而已——自从意识到这一点，他再也没把Iker弄哭过。

“以后不跟那些人玩了。”Iker说。

他不说Gigi也知道，在踢球的同伴这件事上他们并没有太多选择。“你很快就也上学了，”他玩着Iker的手指，说，“等你上了学，我带你去校队玩，比小球场好多了。”

Iker抬头看着他，显然还不太能理解什么叫做“校队”，但很期待地点了点头。

 

那年的10月，Gigi带着Iker去了校队，他已经是校队不容置疑的队长，但Iker还不到他肩膀高，从体育老师到他的队员，每一个人都觉得他疯了。

“让他试给你们看。”他满不在乎地咧嘴笑，“反正大家都不想守门，有什么损失？”

他队里的前锋是一个戴着眼镜的男孩，立刻摇头拒绝：“别找我跟他试，一会儿弄哭了，你还要跟我拼命。”

Gigi抱着胳膊环视周围，每个被他目光注视的男孩都往后退了一步。Iker被他牵着，一直仰头看着他们，他弯腰在Iker脸上亲了亲，笑了：“当然是我自己来。”

他亲自把仅有的一副护具给Iker系好，手套和护膝都太大了，不过比摔伤好。Iker眼睛亮亮地看着他，没有笑，但Gigi知道他喜欢这些——这是他第一次有守门员用的手套，就算为了这个Iker也会爱上校队的。

他们试了十次，三个任意球，三个定位球和四个点球，Gigi没有放水，他知道Iker用不着。他的Iker在这个位置上是个天才，判断球的轨迹简直是他的一种本能——Iker成功拦截了其中的四个，他还是太小，拿Gigi的任意球毫无办法，但是扑掉了两个点球，这已经足够了。

他踢完最后一个点球的时候他们由体育老师充任的校队教练第一个鼓起掌来，考核通过了，Iker是他的队员了。

 

 

Gigi曾经以为生活会永远这样过下去，上学，踢球，毫无波澜，而Iker始终是他注意力的重心。与球场上不同，在学业上Iker是很乖的小孩，但成绩平平，更像是始终不明白为什么要上课读书，这一点与他恰好相反——不过没关系，Gigi想，我走的时候当然会带Iker一起走。

他没有想到有一天Iker会自己走掉。

他爸爸语调毫无起伏地通知他，Iker被他自己的亲戚接回家去了——“皇家马德里队在招收青训队员，他叔叔想让他试试。“

“可他才九岁！”

“Gigi，”他爸爸很难得地拍了拍他肩，“那是他们的事，我们也没办法的。”

他说完就出去了，把Gigi一个人留在屋子里。

现在他真的只有一个人了。

 

那年的冬天他生命里发生了第二个重大变化，他们队里的守门员桡骨骨折，教练犹豫再三，问他能不能去试一试。

他练习了两周，结果震惊了所有人。

自那一天以后他的人生仿佛进入了某个轨迹，第二年夏天，他在诸多邀约里选择了帕尔马，终于远离了那个家。15岁那年，他在欧青赛场上的表现轰动了整个意大利。

26岁的时候他会在自传里写，对于那时的他来说是帕尔马还是皇家马德里并无区别，重要的只是踢球。但他自己知道这是不折不扣的谎言。二者当然有巨大的区别——他始终没有一丝一毫的，关于Iker的消息。

他可能在皇家马德里，也可能不在。他甚至不能确定Iker姓什么。

18岁那年的4月，他在结束训练以后在收发室领回了一摞写给他的信件，那是他闲暇时的主要消遣，来自各地少女的情书——然后他失手打翻了墨水瓶。

那是一封信，字迹生涩，大部分是用拙劣的英语写成，只除了第一句。

Gigi, lo sono Íker.


End file.
